Dismal Angel Episode 17: This Years Love
by AngelExposed
Summary: Remy is sent to Muir Island by Professor Xavier, leaving Rogue with punishment, school, and Jared. Jared is showing a keen interest in Rogue's love life. Meanwhile Remy keeps himself occupied with a digital camera and an email account. (Finished R&R -
1. Chapter 1: Punishment

****** AUTHORS NOTE:   Before you continue on to read the first chapter of this story I would just like to thank everyone who takes precious time out of their day to add reviews, it means a lot to me, and when I see reviews, it inspires me even more to write more.  Nothing else on earth makes me grin as much when I check my email in box and see a shit-load of notifications telling me I have reviews, and nothing makes me happier than to read everyone's kind words – and funny remarks - I look forward to them, they are the highlight of my day.

Thanks to those who also emailed me with encouraging words, and who added me as number one to their favourite authors list or added my stories to their favourite lists – it touched my heart in such a way you wouldn't believe – sounds corny, but it's true. 

Thank you so much, everyone.  

(Ps.  Don't worry, Dismal Angel is FAAAAAAAAR from over : this authors note is not a final message to end the series.) ******

Suggested Song to listen to while reading:

"This Years Love" – by David Gray

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1:  Punishment

             A beam of light hit the girl known as Rogue's lightly closed eyes, arousing her from a deep slumber.  She yawned and turned away from the window which was on the left side of her room, and she curled up, trying to go back to sleep.  

             Again, a beam of light seemed to hit her, directly in the eyes again, and she frowned, closing her eyes even more tightly trying to block the light – whatever it might be – out.  She shifted position, but still felt it, and finally, realising the chance of her getting much more sleep was pretty small, she opened her eyes, finding a familiar face grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.

             Jared Rickman was kneeling by the side of Rogue's bed, with a compact mirror in his hand, reflecting the suns light from the window directly at her eyes.

             "Jared…what the fuck are you doing?" Rogue put a hand over her eyes and sat up.

             Jared Rickman was a reasonably good looking seventeen year old with dyed blue hair – which was worn in an intricate display of spikes -  wide green eyes and a tendency to wear eyeliner.  He was the newest addition to the student body of the institute, and although he was slightly older than the other new recruits, he'd been dropped instantly into their ranks.  Rogue didn't understand the nature of Jared's powers yet, all she knew was, there was something about his powers that prohibited other people from touching him.  That, she could most definitely understand.  And she felt a strange connection when she looked at him, almost as if she'd known him her whole life.

He gave a chirpy laugh, and closed the compact mirror, he got up, "sorry, I was told to get you up – Professor Xavier wants to see you in his office."

             Glancing to the clock to see it was only seven-fifty-five am, Rogue groaned, "I only got to bed at five am!" she whined, falling back down to her pillows, eyes closed tightly.

             "Not my problem," Jared, pulled her covers off her.

             "Where's Kitty?" Rogue sighed, rubbing her head, she sat up, she was still in the clothes from the previous day, and her makeup still remained on her face, although rather a smudged shadow of its former self.

             "Up already, and she's in his office – her and your 'boyfriend' are in there," Jared put a very strong emphasis on the word boyfriend, Rogue wasn't sure why.  

             "Tell Professor Xavier I'll be down in twenty minutes," Rogue climbed out of the bed, rubbing her eyes, making her make up situation worsen three times more.  She wondered if she tried to make a run for it, would anyone stop her.  She had a very good idea of why Professor Xavier would be in a bad mood with her, Kitty and Remy.  It didn't even bear thinking about.

             "Uh-uh.  No way.  I haven't known the man more than two days but I can tell he's in a bad mood, Rogue, I'm not going back in there again just to put up with that sneery attitude of his…" Jared made a face.  "You better go," Jared said, then left the room.

             Rogue sighed, and without even having the time to get ready, she grabbed a couple of makeup removing wipes from the dresser, and wiped her face as she hurried down the stairs, and to Professor Xavier's office.  The door hung open, Remy LeBeau standing firmly, his hands behind his back.  Kitty stood with an awkward stance, and seemed to have trouble knowing where to look without seeming too guilty.  Rogue sighed and entered, and closed the door.

             Rogue glanced at the clock on the desk, it was eight am precisely, she felt a small groan escape her lips, and she stood in between Remy and Kitty, folding her arms apprehensively.  "You wanted to see me…?" 

             Professor Xavier tossed a newspaper on the desk, it unrolled itself, photos of the damaged nightclub spread all over the first page, Rogue leaned forward a bit to read the headline.  MUTANT TERRORISTS ATTACK NIGHTCLUB PATRONS.  

             Kitty reached out and picked the newspaper up, she began to read out, "Patrons of the Nightclub Asylum were stunned yesterday when three unidentified mutants caused a brawl with one of the local customers.   More on page three…" Kitty glanced over to Rogue and Remy questioningly, wondering what they were making of this.

             Rogue almost laughed, nothing but lies, that had not been the case at all.  She held her tongue, and glanced from the corner of her eyes to Remy, who was looking away, she glanced towards Kitty, Kitty was the same.

             "I'll save you having to read page three," Charles stated, "three Mutants, a girl who could 'walk through walls', a girl with white streaks in her hair, and a man who wielded a metal pole - accurately fitting your description, would you not say? - were seen attacking a man last night for no reason, caused a very large explosion – would you care to explain.  A man is lying in hospital with a broken arm and leg, and several head injuries.  He's lucky you didn't kill him!"

Rogue swallowed nervously, "will he live?"

"Yes," The professor threw her a strange look.

             Remy glanced to Rogue, Rogue realised he hadn't even slept, he looked a wreck, tired and pasty, his stubble darkening his chin, the same clothes from yesterday still donning him.  Remy's eyes pleaded with Rogue to tell the Professor of what happened, but she froze, almost like a deer in the headlights, not knowing what to say.

             "It wasn't an act of terrorism, like they're saying in that tabloid piece of garbage," Kitty rolled her eyes, "they're being so dramatic."

             "Tell me what it was…" Professor Xavier's voice was stern.

             Rogue looked to Kitty with pleading eyes, begging her mentally not to tell the Professor what had happened.  She knew it meant detention, she knew it meant chores and being grounded for the rest of their lives, but she didn't want him knowing.

             "I can't…" Kitty sighed she glanced towards Remy, "and they can't either…" 

             Remy sighed, "Professor, I'll admit – it was all me…the guy owed me money…a shitload of money…I was trying to frighten him, I accidentally caused an explosion, I don't know what else to say about it…" he trailed off, he glanced back to Rogue and Kitty for a moment, "what the newspaper says is a pack of lies, because Kitty and Rogue NEVER attacked anyone."

Kitty looked at Remy, as if to ask if there was something more he had to say.  "Ahem," she gave a fake cough into her hand.

"They tried to stop me…I wasn't having any of it, they didn't do anything, they were just there.  If Kitty hadn't grabbed onto me at the last minute, I'd probably be dead…" Remy reacted.

Kitty gave a little smile, thankful at least he was acknowledging she had indeed, saved his life.  Most men didn't like to admit a girl was capable of saving them.

             Rogue looked at Remy, while it was part of the truth – except the money part – she couldn't believe Remy was taking the responsibility.  Yes, it had been his fault, yes, he'd lost his head, but they had all gotten involved.

             "We are trying to get the people of Bayville – and the world – to accept mutants!  With acts of violence such as this how will this be possible?!" Professor Xavier raised his voice.

             Remy winced at the voice, his head throbbing after a night of no sleep, loud noise didn't exactly ease the pain.  "I'm sorry."

             "Kitty, Rogue, your punishments will be arranged my Ororo…" Professor Xavier snapped.

Kitty made a face, she didn't understand why they should be punished, if only Rogue would tell the truth it would make him understand.  But Rogue didn't tell the truth, she stayed quiet.  "Yes, Professor," Kitty looked down to the floor sheepishly.

"Remy, a word if you please…in private," Professor Xavier frowned, "Rogue, Kitty, get ready for lessons," he instructed, waving the girls off angrily.

Rogue looked helplessly at Remy, he looked back at her, his eyes full of concern, unsure of what the Professor would say to him.

Rogue brushed her gloved hand against Remy's bare arm as she passed, and she and Kitty left together.  Kitty squealed at Rogue the moment they were out of the earshot of the office, "Rogue, you should have told him!" 

"Kitty, you know I can't," Rogue shivered, thinking about the truth, "even if I do…" Rogue headed towards the stairs, "You know that Remy would be accused of attempted murder – or possibly murder.  The professor is kind hearted but you know he'd have him arrested – or would imprison him."

Kitty sighed, "I guess you're right…I just don't see why we should have to suffer because Remy cracked…"

Rogue looked at her, "I owe you my life, and more than I can ever repay, but please, go along with this, for now…" Rogue pleaded of her.

"Fine," Kitty sighed.

Rogue felt so guilty, how could she have let Remy take the blame in that way, knowing some of this had been her own fault.  Kitty had been right, she should have told the Professor.  The thoughts of what had happened to almost a week ago were eating at her, building up, like bombs, about to explode in her head.  She didn't want Kitty and Remy to be victims of the wreckage of when it did.


	2. Chapter 2: As If I'd Leave You

Chapter 2: As if I'd Leave You

Remy leaned against the wall, looking towards the window distantly, waiting for Professor Xavier to speak.  Rogue and Kitty having left the room moments earlier.  

"Ever since I took you into our ranks as an X-Man, there has been nothing but one dilemma after the next in this mansion," Professor Xavier looked at him, "you have no discipline, you're immature, irresponsible, you put other people at risk, and right now, I understand yes, you are going through a great deal of stress, we ALL are, but you might benefit from taking time out from the team where you won't be such a liability to us."

"A liability?" Remy gaped, "jesus," he rolled away, "you're paranoid."

"Can you blame me?"

Remy looked away again, shoving his hands in his pockets, "fine, so what do you want to do with me?  You wanna send me away?  Kick me out?  Exile me from the X-Men…?"

"Nothing quite so drastic," Professor Xavier assured, "Actually, there is something I would like you to do – it would take you away from the X-Men for several weeks, maybe months, but I feel you would benefit from it…"

"Forget it," Remy said, "I'm doin' no favours to stay in the X-Men, you either kick me out or you don't, but I'm not gonna bust my ass just to make good.  Not for what I did – I shouldn't need to atone for this," Remy headed for the door, his hand on the doorknob.  His thoughts were racing.  Why should he try and atone for what he'd done?  The guy had deserved it after all, hadn't he?

"I will be willing to pay you the rates a Thief of your stature would expect."

Remy stopped, his hand moving from the doorknob, a decent amount of money was something he hadn't had in a while, and after all, it was good to have money for any future plans that might suddenly come up.

"I'm listening," Remy sighed.

Professor Xavier folded his arms on the desk, "In the past six months there have been breaches of security in Muir Island – seven of them.  Five of those breaches resulted in highly successful robberies of expensive chemicals and equipment – we think to manufacture a drug that is being known on the streets as 'MutantX'."

"Where do I come into all of this?" Remy asked curiously.

"We need an someone who can infiltrate almost any security system – so we can find out exactly where the problems are, and try to better them…are you interested?"

Remy had to admit, it sounded interesting, but the thought of being torn away from Rogue right now seemed too much to bear.  "Why…are you dealing with this, why isn't that Moira MacTaggert woman dealing with it herself?  She is the woman in charge, isn't she?"

"As an investor in the Mutant Research Centre, it is also my responsibility to make sure these things are seen to."

"Why me?" He asked, silly question really, he already knew the answer despite himself.

"You're able to break into almost anywhere – you can't deny that."

"Didn't say I was," Remy remarked, "But aren't there security consultants who do this kind for a living?" he leaned back against the wall, tapping his fingers against it – the only thing right now he wanted to do was get out of there and light up a cigarette.

""Why haven't you asked me before now?" 

"I intended to – but with Bella Donna resident in the mansion I thought it unwise, I did not think you would want to leave her in the Mansion when you were away – especially since—" Professor Xavier cut himself off abruptly, he realised it was still a painful subject for Remy to speak of.

Remy looked to the floor, as if to ask his feet what the answer to the problem was.

"If you want my advice, Remy, I think that a change of scene, and the opportunity to use your talents where they're sorely needed might do you the world of good – it might help take your mind off of things."

Remy sighed, "But…it means leaving Rogue," he ran his hand through his mussed hair frustrated, he stared into space, "she's going through a lot, I can't just leave her."

"You wouldn't be leaving her, Remy, she's almost seventeen, she's a big girl, it is not like you would be abandoning her in the Antarctic to fend for herself."

Remy drew in a sharp breath, exhaled fiercely, "I know that…but…look, it's just not wise for me to go."

"She has her friends, Kitty, and of course, her brother…"

"Foster Brother," Remy corrected, "And yes, they'd be there for her, but she needs me, you don't understand."

Professor Xavier looked at him, "Remy, I promise you, Rogue will be fine.  And you can return, as soon as the mansion has settled once again."

Remy chewed on the inside of his cheek, "fine…I'll go," he gave in.  "When do you want me to leave."

"In an hour, if possible."

"An hour?!" he demanded, "but…I…" he faltered, thinking of Rogue, but something in him had no further energy to argue, sleep was all he needed, and he could sleep on the jet.  "Fine, I'll go pack."

"Remy, I would rather…you not tell Rogue or any of the others about your true intentions for going to Muir Island."

Remy seemed puzzled, "why?"

"I do not want the students knowing about this drug – there have been rumours but none of them know, and I don't want temptation arising…"

Remy looked at the Professor.

"Especially if Rogue finds out these drugs are still in production.  I'm concerned about her lately, and with you and her as a couple, I feel that she may look towards these drugs as a way to be with you – which maybe dangerous.  Taking these drugs may put her in danger, do you understand?" Professor Xavier asked.

Remy turned away before the professor could see his eyes were tearing up.  Remy pulled himself together and he uttered, "I understand," before he rushed out of the room. 

             Rogue stepped into Remy's bedroom, the door was hanging open, and he was fiercely packing clothes into a sports bag in an unorganised and frantic fashion.  He looked tired, still not changed from the clothes from the night before, still unshaven, and still looking as though he had things on his mind.  

             Rogue tapped her knuckles against the threshold.

             Remy turned, glancing at Rogue, she'd showered, her hair was hanging wet, her make up not even applied yet, she was wearing black ripped jeans and a dark green hooded top.  She looked as exhausted as he himself felt.

Rogue stepped in, "what's goin' on?"

             "I gotta go," He muttered, turning back to packing, stuffing a pair of jeans into the bag, "in about half an hour…"

             "What?  Go?!  Go where?" she demanded, her voice didn't hide the apprehensiveness that had come over her the moment he spoke, "

             "Muir Island…gotta go do some stuff," he crossed the room to reach the dresser, and began searching through a drawer for things he wanted to take.

             Rogue looked at him, "can I come?"

             "No…its not wise," Remy sighed, "I'm just goin' on business – Professor's orders, really," He looked in the mirror, the reflection of her at his back, she looked helpless too now, he wondered how he'd be able to leave her this way.  He tried to ignore his feelings, the guilt that washed over him, it was like abandoning her.

             She moved over to him, looking at him, "are you having second thoughts about us now or something?" she asked concernedly, it was the first thing that sprang to his mind.  It seemed like he was running away from her.

             "No…no, of course not…"

"Then why are you leaving me…"

Remy turned towards her, "cherie… Ma seul amour," he sighed, he took her by the shoulders, and led her to the bed and made her sit, he knelt down before her, "believe me, the last thing I want to do is leave you here – especially after all that's happened," he sighed, he looked up at her, "please believe me, I'll be back and nothing is wrong."

"What are you going to be doing there?" Rogue queried.

"I can't say, its confidential information right now."

"But I'm your girlfriend, surely you can trust me…" Rogue looked at him.

Remy knew he could trust her, but the fact was bringing up the information right now – especially if this drug was involved – might upset her after the rape.  She still hadn't completely recovered from it, he could see it on her face how edgy she was, even though to most people she hid this extremely well.  Even if he chose to tell her the little information about the break-ins at the research centre, she would put two and two together, she was smart, she'd figure out instantly what it was really about.

"I trust you more than anyone on the planet," Remy retorted, "But this is sensitive info."

             Rogue looked away, "how long do you expect to be gone?"

             "A month, maybe more, he was vague…" Remy sighed, "I don't want to go, but I owe it to him – to the X-Men.  Rogue, I've caused a lot of trouble…and, right now, they're gonna be lookin' at me with suspicion, y'know?  Like I really am a murderer…"

             "That guy will live…" Rogue looked at him.

             "Oh c'mon, Rogue," he sighed, he stood up, walking over to the window, placing both hands against the windowsill, a slight anger growing inside of him, "they're all going to hate me – they don't know what the guy did to deserve it, and I can't tell them."

             Rogue remained silent, she picked a playing card up from his carpet, turning it around in her hand idly.

             "If you were one of the others – and didn't know what the guy had done – and I did what I did, wouldn't you look at me suspiciously?" Remy asked, his voice quivering.  He wanted the answer to be no, but he knew deep down it was a yes.  She'd suspected him of crime before, even when it hadn't been his fault.  She'd certainly suspect him again, and maybe she had a right to.  The others did too.  "Tell me the truth," he added, looking at her pleadingly.

             Rogue avoided his gaze, "yes," she answered, "but…I'm not one of the others…" she stood up, "I'm the one who has stood by you through all the shit, the one who almost died for you, the one who's honour you were trying to somehow…restore…" 

             "How can I restore what I wasn't even there to defend," he sighed guiltily looking away.

             Rogue gripped his arm tightly, harshly, as if to waken him from a crazy dream back into reality, "it's not your fault."

             Remy sighed, "I have to go, Chere, it's for the best…" 

             "Promise me you're comin' back…" Rogue stated, more of a command than a plea.

             He gave a little smile, but it was very feigned, right now, smiling genuinely felt like it would take far too much effort, "As if I'd leave you."

             Rogue smiled a little and moved over to him, sliding her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest, not even distinctly minding the slight musky odour of perspiration tinged with cologne and the strong smell of tobacco.  He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

             For a moment, they stayed that way, then Remy unwillingly broke the embrace, moving away, "I need to finish packing…and you have school."

             Rogue gave a deep sigh, "will you at least call me or write me or something?" she asked.

             "I promise I will," he crossed his heart, he took her hand and kissed the fingertips of her leather gloves, then pressed those fingers against where his own heart beat in his chest, "I promise."


	3. Chapter 3: Chasing The Kiss

Chapter 3: Chasing The Kiss

             Rogue couldn't concentrate, no matter how hard she tried, it seemed too difficult to focus on the maths test, and then during English, she almost fell asleep.  Exhaustion settling down over her, her thoughts full of Remy – and why he'd left. 

             It almost seemed like he'd been exiled, and Rogue really had her concerns whether he'd be coming back or not, yet, he'd promised he was and that promise was all she could hold onto.

             Kitty and Rogue didn't have chance to talk until lunchtime, in the Kitchen, Rogue was searching through cupboards for a packet of potato chips when Kitty approached.

             "Is it true?" Kitty asked.

             "Is what true?" Rogue asked, she hated playing those little games, why didn't Kitty just ask what was really on her mind.

             "That, uhm, Gambit got kicked out?" Kitty kept her voice low, since she and Rogue were not the only ones in the kitchen.

             "No, its not true," Rogue remarked, "He's away on business."

             "That's what they're telling you," Amara remarked from the table, having heard Rogue.

             Rogue slammed the cupboard door shut, "Amara, just butt out of my love life, okay?!" she demanded, "Jesus," she muttered to herself.

             Kitty looked at Rogue, "away on business where?"

             "Muir Island?" 

             "I heard he WAS kicked out," Amara ignored Rogue's request, "because he killed a guy."

             "He didn't KILL anyone," Rogue hissed, "a guy owed him money, okay?  He repaid him with a few slaps," Rogue lied, she felt her temper flaring, something about the way Amara would tactlessly broadcast rumours to everyone around a table – especially about Remy – was getting to be about as much as Rogue could stand of the girl.

             "And I suppose you and Kitty had nothing to do with it?" Amara raised an eyebrow, there was a strange silence around the table, the only noise was coming from a radio which was playing an annoying pop tune.

             "That's none of your business," Rogue gripped the edge of the counter, she tried to count to five to calm herself down.

             "You're giving mutants a bad name," Amara remarked, "we all used to look up to you," Amara stood up, "now you're just disappointing us all," and with those final words, the smaller girl was gone.

             Rogue clenched her teeth, she wanted to go after her and throw her against the wall.

             "Let it go," Kitty placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder, "In another year, you'll be her instructor and you can pick on her all you want, we'll see how smart assed she is then," Kitty smirked.

             Rogue sighed and opened the nearby window, and climbed up onto the counter.

             "Where are you going?" Kitty asked.

             "I need some air," Rogue sighed, she climbed out of the window, and took to the sky. 

             Despite she'd always regretted absorbing Carol Danvers mutant powers, Rogue held a passion for the ability to fly.  It was like having freedom right at her grasp anywhere.  She could take to the sky and fly gracefully like a bird, feeling the air rush beneath her and the clouds moist against her skin.

             Ten minutes of flying around the area above the mansion grounds left Rogue all the much calmer, and she descended from the sky to the ground and landed with a rough thud on her backside, bumping along the grass, and then rolling accidentally into a nearby tree, which shook incredibly as she hit it, sending a few twigs and leaves raining down upon her afterwards.

             "Oomph!" she heard something thud beside her, Jared had apparently also fallen out of the sky, she realised he'd been in the tree.

             "Jared?" Rogue raised an eyebrow, "what were you doing up there?"

             "Hiding from that Amara girl," he made a face, "she's scary, won't leave me alone."

             Rogue smirked, "she's a handful, what can I say."

             "I was out in the hall when I heard you arguing with her," Jared leaned up, there was a twig in his hair, he pulled it out gingerly, trying not to disturb his spikes, "when I saw her coming I dashed.  She wants to set a 'study date'.  Hell, do I look like I like to study?"

             "She's a good kid, just a little bit of a bitch sometimes," Rogue sighed, she stood up, dusting dried dirt from the legs of her jeans.

             "So…you can fly, huh?" Jared looked at her, Rogue realised he must have seen her when she had been in the sky, he had probably seen her crash land.

             "Amongst other things," Rogue pulled a leaf out of her hair, and tossed it away.  "Flyin' is something I haven't completely mastered, yet," Rogue said, "taking off, no problem, sometimes landing is another story…I'll get it eventually."

             "You didn't hurt yourself when you crashed into the tree?  Christ, that would have killed most people…" his British accent made him almost all the more appealing than usual.

             Rogue took her hooded top off – wearing a black cropped tanktop underneath – and shook the dirt and twigs off of it, "I'm invulnerable, at least, I think I'm invulnerable, I mean it hurt, but it didn't break my bones or anything," she shrugged.

             "Invulnerability, and the ability to fly, is there something you're not telling me, are you really Supergirl?  Do you have X-Ray vision too?" he asked, "You can't see my Tweetie-Pie boxer shorts, can you?"

             Rogue giggled, "No, its not quite like that, and no, I'm definitely NOT Supergirl, I mean I've seen the movie…she's beautiful and blonde with blue eyes, and the perfect body."

             Jared leaned against the tree, "blonde and blue eyed isn't everything," he stated.  "So…what's with your hair?" he asked, gesturing to her brown hair with its silvery white streaks

             Rogue smirked, "what's with yours?" she asked, folding her arms.

             "I asked you first," Jared grinned.

             "Yeah, but as a woman, I get first priority on questions being answered."

             "Very well," Jared smirked, "Its dyed, of course, Manic Panic…Bad Boy Blue," he gave a cheeky grin.  "And yours?"

             Rogue lifted a hand to her own hair, "its real."

             "It's real?" Jared's mouth dropped, "no lightning bleach?  No blue bleach, it just grows that way?"

             "Yes."

             "Was it always that way?" Jared queried.

             Rogue shrugged, "long as I can remember.  I don't really know how I looked as a baby – so…its hard to say."

             "Don't you have baby pictures?"

             "Not really.  I was adopted when I was little," Rogue explained, "as far as I know, my hair was like that then."

             "It suits you so very well," Jared responded, "so…tattoos?  Piercings?"

             "None," Rogue shrugged, "well, my ears, but those were a long time ago," she shrugged, "I'd like a tattoo, but needles probably wouldn't penetrate my skin…and besides, I'm only seventeen, Professor Xavier would have a fit.  And with my powers, I can't exactly have a lot of skin showing so a tattoo would be pretty pointless, wouldn't it?" she sat down on the grass.

             "Your power…yes, there was another power, wasn't there…at least I assume so, since you said you understood when I told you about my power, about not being able to touch people…you looked like you were crying…but then you left without explaining," Jared also sat down, his back against the trunk of the tree, it giving some shade against a scorching sun.  "So…what is that power?"

             Rogue looked at him, "I don't exactly know what you call it, at least, it doesn't have a name, not like the others, like Scott has Optic Beams, and Jean has Telekinesis…" Rogue shrugged, "My power…makes it impossible for me touch people…because if I do…I absorb their thoughts, their memories, their talents, their powers," she sighed, "Its kind of a dampener in personal relationships."

             "I can sympathise," Jared shrugged, "I mean me and my ex-girlfriend were together at the time when my powers came on – I didn't know before then that I was a mutant…" he shrugged, "I when I kissed Gemma, it was then that my powers came on…nearly killed her…she never quite forgave me…" he shrugged, "and she's anti-mutant, so…"

             Rogue nodded, understanding.

             "It was my first kiss, too," Jared took a packet of cigarettes from his pocket, took one out and lit it with a disposable lighter.

             Rogue looked away, "I never even had the pleasure of a kiss without my powers, not really," she shrugged.

             "But you've been kissed?" Jared asked, he took a long drag of the cigarette.

             "I could say twice, but the first was the kiss of life – I had to save his life when he almost drowned… and then Remy kissed me, and I absorbed his powers, just like I do with everyone else," Rogue explained, "there…were chances where I could have kissed him, chances where it might have been more…"

             "You mean you could have fucked him," Jared said coarsely.

             Rogue frowned at the word, "It wouldn't have been that way, not with him.  But now…I'll never know."

             "So…if your powers prevent you from touch – how could you have had chances to kiss him?" Jared asked.

             "There's this drug out there, it stops mutant powers from manifesting for a short time.  I had some, and within that time, I could have, if I'd wanted…but, I didn't, and he had his own stuff going on…with the baby and everything else…"

             "Yeah, musta been tough on the guy," Jared took another drag of the cigarette, "so you're still chasing the kiss then?"

             "Yeah," Rogue ran her fingers through her hair absently, "I guess I am."

             "Yeah, me too."

             Rogue stood up, "We better get to next class – we can talk later."

             "Fine by me."


	4. Chapter 4: Incredibly

Chapter 4: Incredibly

             "Hey, what are you up to?"

             Rogue glanced up from the computer screen to the face of Jared Rickman, it was two days later, and the mansion had calmed down considerably in Remy's absence, almost everything seemed to be slipping back to some vague semblance of the normality it had once had.

             "Oh, hi," Rogue smiled a little, "I'm creating an email account."

             Jared sat in the chair next to the computer desk in the recreation room, and he looked at the name Rogue had chosen for the email account.  "Uhm, 'AceofHearts1983?" he asked with a slight hint of confusion, "That name doesn't suit you…"

             "Oh, its not for me – I already have five different email accounts, there's no way I'd need another," Rogue typed in a password, "it's for Remy.  He's useless with this stuff, but I know there's a computer in Muir Islands research centre that's free for general use, and I figured he could be emailing me in his free time.  I'll call him tonight with the details of how to use it."

             "Doesn't strike me as the type to be useless with computers," Jared picked up a pencil from the desk tidy and chewed on the top end of it.  "Computers are easy to use – so user friendly and easy to figure out.  How could he NOT be good with them?" Jared queried.  "Is he a bit dippit?" 

             "Dippit?" Rogue looked at him, she'd never heard the word before.

             "Like, a bit dim…not very bright."

             "He's not stupid – man, he is FAR from stupid," Rogue looked at him, one thing she realised about Jared was in conversation, he wasn't very tactful, if he had something to say or ask, he simply let it out plainly.  No mincing words.

             "So, your boyfriend is a brainy cunt then?" Jared asked, caring not about his language at all.  He chewed on the pencil still.

             Rogue raised an eyebrow, and took the pencil from him, putting it back in the desk tidy, "that's not the particular word I would use for him," she remarked.  "But in ways, he's brainy," Rogue shrugged.

             "In what ways?" Jared smirked, "ways to tie his hair back?"

             "Hey, don't diss my man," Rogue stuck out her tongue, "He can pick any lock in the world, just about.  He can break into almost any security system known to man.  And boy, does he know how to fight," Rogue looked at him, "you haven't seen him fight, yet, have you?"

             "No, and by the sounds of that incident in the Nightclub, I don't think I want to – what is his power anyway?" Jared queried.

             "He can charge up objects with a kind of kinetic energy, and when it hits something, it explodes on impact," Rogue shrugged, "his powers also include natural agility, and, although he doesn't like to admit to it too much, he has the power to charm people with his eyes," Rogue explained.  "He's good with tricking people…his list of skills goes on and on…they're not the kind of conventional skills most people have, I mean he's a…"

             "Yeah?" Jared raised his pierced eyebrow at her.

             "A professional Thief…from an actual association of professional thieves known as the Thieves Guild…his family are major players in the guild.  And Remy told me he himself is one of the highest rated Thieves in New Orleans – or at least was up until he left."

             "Is this what he told you?" Jared seemed amused, "are you sure he's telling you the truth – it does seem a little corny a guy like him – of his age and stuff – could be a highly successful thief…"

             "I never said he was highly successful, but highly rated, yes."

             "And you believe him?"

             "Well, I always wondered if it was all true, really, up until Christmas, I met the rivals of his guild…they kidnapped me and him," Rogue explained, "and I'd believe he was really highly rated, he broke into this mansion, and you've seen our security…"

             "Yeah…its nothing short of federal prison security."  
             "Even better," Rogue shrugged, "He can surpass it."

             "So why is he away right now anyway?  Did they exile him or something?"

             "Not really," Rogue typed a few more things into the computer for Remy's email account, "he went to help Professor Xavier with security matters on an Island in Scotland…but he's definitely coming back, he promised me."

             "Does he always keep his promises?" Jared stood up.

             Rogue looked away, "No."

             "Then why do you believe him this time?"

             "Because I know him," Rogue stated, "better than anyone, probably better than his own family," she took a piece of paper from a nearby pad and wrote the details of the email account she'd created upon it, leaving out the password, not wanting Jared to see.

             "Maybe you don't know him…I mean, up until three nights ago, you probably wouldn't have thought him capable of attempted murder…" Jared raised that pierced eyebrow again.  Rogue was tempted to grab a hold of it and rip it right out of the flesh in response to his comments.

             Rogue stood up quickly, "I'd rather the subject be dropped quickly, Jared.  Before I get mad at you," she looked at him warningly, then tried to walk off.

             "Wait, Rogue, I'm sorry…" He chased after her, and rushed to the door before she had the chance to reach it, "I am, I'm sorry, I have a bad mouth, alright, and I never know when to shut up," he looked at her, "forgive me?"

             Rogue clutched the piece of paper in her hand, "Well…"

             "Please?" he grinned at her.

             Rogue bit her lip, "fine, but next time, I won't be so forgiving."

             "Chere?"

             Rogue had been staring into space some time unknowingly.  It was perhaps forty minutes later and she'd been on the phone for some time with Remy, but her mind kept drifting, especially to what Jared had said.  Of course, as Remy's other half she had to defend him to Jared, and believe anything he said, but one small part of her kept repeating Jared's words in her head.  Maybe you don't know him.  That was what he'd said.  And Rogue had to wonder if it was possible Remy was perhaps more sinister than she'd imagined.  

             "Sorry," Rogue shook head a little trying to come back to her senses, Remy's voice on the other end having brought her out of a strange trance of thoughts.

             "You should beat, have you been sleepin'?" Remy asked from the other end.

             Rogue sighed, "Not really.  These last few days have been tough.  A surprise danger room training session this morning…at FOUR am," Rogue shuddered, "I was livid."

             "I bet you're glad that School will be almost over?"

             "Yes, and when it is I'm gonna try and get out of this place, to come and see you, even if I have to do it behind the Professor's back," Rogue yawned.

             "You missin' ol' Remy that much, huh?"

             Rogue smirked a little, "yes."

             "My poor Chere.  We'll be together soon enough."

             "How is it going over there anyway?" Rogue asked, "what exactly is it you're doing?"

             "At the moment I'm meant to be keeping it quiet, I told you that already," Remy sighed, "somethin's goin' on, that's for sure…and there needs to be some time before I tell you what it is…but I will tell you eventually," he assured, "It's doing my brains in though, really do wish I had your help."

             Rogue curled up into the sofa, she was sitting in the recreation room, it was quiet, being a beautiful evening outside the others were outside lounging by the pool in the remnants of daylight.  "It must be late there, Remy…what time is it?"

             "It's nearly midnight," he responded.  

             "Where are you anyway?" Rogue asked, every now and then picking up a strange chinking sound.

             "Telephone booth three miles away from the centre," he said.

             "But they have phones there in the centre…" Rogue said.

             "Yeah, but no fucking privacy," Remy said, "the only public phone is in the living room and there's always some fucking trainee research assistant hanging out in there…it's a nightmare."

             "There better not be any gorgeous blonde blue eyed trainee research assistants there," Rogue muttered.

             "No, just a tall busty redhead," Remy answered.

             "You better not have a thing for her," Rogue retorted.

             "If I had a thing for tall buxom redheads, I'd be dating Jean and not You."

             "As if she'd have you, no one is good enough for her except Scott," Rogue rolled her eyes, she hoped Jean wasn't around to hear that.

             "He was good enough for you once," Remy retorted.

             "Huh?" Rogue asked.

             "Oh come on, I've spoke about this with you already, I've seen the way you sometimes looked at him," he said, "Madly in love, you were, with him, but now I'm in your life, you got eyes only for me," Remy let out a soft laugh.

             Rogue giggled, "by the way, I made you an email account."

             "Email?  Oooooh, fantastic, I can send you digital photos of myself in the nude."

             "Remy, first of all, you don't OWN a digital camera, and second, even if you did, you don't know how to even attach files to an email…" Rogue laughed, "don't be stupid."

             "Actually, there's this trainee here who has a digital camera, I don't think he'd mind if I borrowed it for a while," Remy's voice lilted.

             "You'd better not, I check my email on the computer in the rec room – if Ororo or Logan came in and saw that on the monitor I'd be grounded for a year – and you would never be allowed back in this mansion."

             "Yeah, that's why you should check your email on Kitty's laptop, Oui?" Remy took on a sexy tone, Rogue couldn't tell if it was faked or not, but she convinced herself he had to be joking.

             Rogue thought for a moment, and then responded, "Vous n'oseriez pas," she said, it was a phrase in French she'd learned from Remy, it meant 'you wouldn't dare' – at least she thought it did, she wasn't sure, with Remy it might have meant 'screw me against the wall'.

             "Ahhh, I taught you well," Remy laughed softly, "so nice to hear a woman speak French," he sighed, "Well, I better go."

             Rogue chewed her lip, "will you email me?"

             "Of course," he promised, "if I can run it.  How do I access it?"

             "You go to w – w – w –dot-hotmail-dot-com," she spelt it out for him, "then type in your username which is AceofHearts1983, that is ALL one word, no hyphens or anything, okay?"

             "Okay," Remy understood, "I'll remember that."

             "I figured you would.  The password is douchebag," Rogue added.  "And my email is RogueXXX at Hotmail-dot-com," she explained.

             Remy gave a hearty laugh, "that one I'll definitely remember," he responded, "Alright, I'll see if I can email tomorrow morning?"

             "Alright," Rogue smiled.

             "Gotta go, bye…" he said quickly.

             "Bye," Rogue said sweetly, then hung up.

             "Sickening," Jared said, he'd been there for the last few seconds of the conversation, "what is it about this guy that makes you all gaga for him?"

             "I have no idea.  Frightening, isn't it?"

             "Incredibly."


	5. Chapter 5: Be Serious

Chapter 5: Be Serious

             "Kitty, would you mind if I used your laptop?" Rogue asked as she caught up with Kitty in the foyer of the mansion after classes for the day had ended and there was only the two hour study period to deal with.  

             Kitty headed towards the Library, her laptop securely under her arm, the cable for the internet in her pocket, "no problem, need it for an assignment?" she asked.

             "Not really," Rogue said, "But if anyone asks, I'll say I am," she admitted, "Remy said he'd try and email me in the morning, in his time, and there should be an email waiting for me now…"

             Kitty smirked, "Love by email, how interesting," she smirked, "and sad in a way.  You're not going to use my laptop for cybersex on yahoo, are you?  I have a couple of friends who do that – whenever I see their names on my yahoo buddy list their webcams are on and a don't disturb message with 'Giving Some' on it.  It's pretty tragic."

             "Eww!  No," Rogue made a face, "that's just gross…jesus…ugh, how can people possibly do that stuff over the internet."

             "I don't even want to think about it," Kitty responded, they entered the library and headed over to the large table, Kitty planked her Laptop down in front of Rogue, and plugged in the wire for the internet.  She turned on the laptop, and logged in, "there we go," she said, "you're set to go."

             Rogue  smiled and sat down in front of the laptop, opened internet explorer and typed in the address for hotmail, typed in her username and password, she waited as it loaded, her inbox came up, showing an email from the user AceofHearts1983.  She clicked on it, "okay, he emailed me," Rogue said.

             Kitty sat down at her side and leaned over, "what's it say?"

             Rogue began to read the email,

*******************************************EMAIL START************************************************

                           Marie,

                           I'm going crazy, there certainly is plenty to do here but it isn't fun, that's for sure, its kind of like trying to solve a mystery, I can't explain too much in – this is all very top secret for now.  And I have my reasons for keeping it quiet – I'll explain more later when I do see you though, I promise.  Just needs time is all.

                           I don't have much time, I have so much to do.  All I can really say is I miss you and I want to see you as soon as possible…this has taken me fifteen minutes to type out.  I need to go.   Love you.

             Remy.

PS.  I'll try emailing again at Lunch time.

*******************************************EMAIL END************************************************

             Rogue raised an eyebrow, "what is with all this secrecy?"

             "I don't know, I asked the professor why he sent Remy to Muir Island, but he wouldn't say…its very odd, isn't it?" Kitty speculated.

             "No kidding," Rogue went back to the inbox with the laptop to glance at other mail, a new email had arrived, from Remy LeBeau once again.  She clicked on it, "there's another…" she said. 

             "Oooh, what's it say?" Kitty grinned.

             The email loaded, along with a picture attached, Remy's message was 'Yes, I'm bad', and nothing else.  Rogue scrolled down to the picture, it was very graphic, that was certain.  A very graphic, naked picture of Remy LeBeau, a very provocative pose, and with a very evil smug confident smirk on his chiselled face.

             "Oh…my…god…" Kitty gaped, "oh my god, you pair of perverts!" she gasped, she lowered her voice as the others piled into the library, they made sure the laptop was turned away from them.

             Rogue put her hand over her eyes, "I told him not to!" she peered through her fingers, "jesus…"

             "I thought you said he wasn't…well-endowed?" Kitty raised an eyebrow, keeping her voice to a whisper.

             "I tell him that…as a joke…" Rogue made a face, "I never properly looked before…oh my god…" she covered her eyes again.  "I told him not to send a picture…" she tried to explain.  "He joked about it last night – I didn't think he was serious!"

             Kitty smirked, "Y'know, if it weren't for his eyes, he'd make a hell of a Playgirl model," she grinned.  "I doubt they'd have a mutant as a pornography model though," she shrugged.

             Rogue averted her eyes, "and to think, that thing…" she gestured to the groin of the picture, "Has been like out floppin' around about three inches away from my leg!" she winced, thinking back to Remy's first weeks in the mansion when she'd crept into his room late one night to try and absorb his powers without knowing.  Of course, he'd caught her, and had pinned her to a wall, not caring if he was in the nude or not.

             Kitty burst out laughing so loud that everyone turned and looked at them strangely, Rogue closed the laptop quickly, "someone sent us a joke by email," she explained sheepishly to them, with this explanation, they all went back to their reading or discussions.  Rogue opened the laptop again, glancing at the screen again.

             Kitty looked over at the picture again, "I have to admit, I'm not overly fond of the overall look of the male…genital…area," she said delicately, "but that…wow…that's all I can say.  He's makin' pennies workin' for Xavier as an 'odd job guy', and he could be makin' a fortune in bein' a stripper or a gigolo or something…"

             "Kittttttttttttty!" Rogue went red and closed the email abruptly, "that's my boyfriend…"

             "That's one hell of a cock," Kitty burst out.

             Rogue shoved her, "you're just jealous."

             "Hell, yeah!" Kitty smirked, "email him back."

             Rogue smirked a little too, "alright…" she composed an email quickly, and sent it to Remy LeBeau, giggling as she hit the send button.

             "What'd you say?" Kitty asked.

             "I said Kitty enjoyed your nude photo very much, thank you," Rogue grinned.

             Kitty groaned, "You shouldn't have told him I saw his wiener!  Now he's gonna totally think I'm after him…god it's so embarrassing," Kitty laughed, "he'll be embarrassed."

             "Doubt it," Rogue rolled her eyes, "I mean come ON, Kitty, he just sent me a NUDE picture of himself, he had to POSE for this, there's nothing about him that takes embarrassment easy….Jesus, what a pervert he is," She left the laptop on, but pulled out her study books, "he'd stick it in a bowl of soup if it were still warm."

             Kitty burst out laughing again, and had to stifle it, everyone was looking at them strangely again.  She composed herself, "so…what do you think Remy is doing on Muir Island?" Kitty asked in a whisper

             "Jerking off?" Rogue shot, "Apart from that, I don't know."  
             "He must have surely gave you some idea…?" Kitty chewed her lip.

             "Not a clue…just that it was business…and that he'd be a while," Rogue shrugged, "but we spoke on the phone last night and I think he wants me there, maybe to help him out with whatever he's up to."

             "Are you gonna go?" Kitty asked, opening her own books up realising she better start studying before one of the instructors came into check.

             "I figure once school finishes in two weeks I might take off," Rogue admitted.

             "Refresh your email," Kitty suggested a moment later.

             Sure enough, as Rogue refreshed, there was a reply to her email.  She selected the email, and began to read.

*******************************************EMAIL START************************************************

             I'll expect a naked picture of Kitty no later than tonight, I have a date with a Kleenex.  Make sure she has stockings on though, anything to hide those gangly legs.

- Remy.

*******************************************EMAIL END************************************************

             Kitty laughed, "man, he is a flirt – and an ass, my legs are NOT gangly."

             Rogue shook her head, "he must be pretty desperate for entertainment if he wants a picture of you naked," she nudged Kitty.

             Kitty giggled, "maybe he just likes petite women."

             Rogue smirked, "in your dreams.  You're not gonna steal my man," she joked.

             Kitty nudged Rogue back, "show me that pic again, c'mon…"

             "Nooooo!" Rogue stuck her tongue out.

             "I'll see it later anyway, it's probably saved into my computers cache," Kitty reminded with a sing song tone.

             Rogue rolled her eyes and opened up the email with the nude picture again in it.  "There, you happy?"

             Kitty grinned, "extremely.  Aren't you?"

             "That my boyfriend is broadcasting his nude body over the internet?  Not really," Rogue made a face.

             "Cock on camera, how interesting…"  Rogue soon realised Jared was behind her and Kitty, looking at the picture on the laptop.  "Has he had surgery or something?" 

             Rogue went red and closed the laptop abruptly, "Not to my knowledge.  Why are you creeping around at our backs?"

             "I wanted to see what you two were giggling like a pair of maniacs at," Jared smirked, "Rogue, you're just full of surprises, I didn't think you were the type to be into internet sex."

             "I'm not.  Remy was being an ass," Rogue retorted, "this is his idea of a joke – a sick, twisted joke."

             "But a pretty good one," Kitty grinned, "I need to print that out!"

             "Try it, I'll break both your arms," Rogue warned.

             Kitty smirked, "I'm only teasing, I have no interest in Remy what so ever," she reminded, "the jerk swung at me with his bo-staff, remember?"

             "Yeah, and no wonder," Rogue laughed.  "Okay, can we just please get on with our studying and stop looking at Remy's schlong already?"

             "I can try," Jared said, "but I might find it hard to concentrate," he feigned a prissy voice and walked away with a very strange over exaggerated mincing walk.

             "He's a weirdo," Kitty mumbled.

             "He's cute," Rogue responded, watching Jared sit beside the unlit fireplace, not even realising she was saying it without even thinking.

             "Rogue!" Kitty smacked her arm, it didn't hurt but Rogue flinched away in surprise.

             "What?!"

             "You have a crush on him?!" Kitty gaped.

             "No," Rogue blushed, "I just think he's kinda cool, is all," she shrugged, "He makes me laugh…" 

             "So does Remy," Kitty pointed out, "you are not gonna ditch Remy now after SO much shit has like, gone down between you two," she warned.

             "Don't worry, I have no plans in ditching Remy for Jared."

             "Promise?"

             "Be serious," Rogue rolled her eyes, as if it was an absurd thought that Kitty could have possibly foreseen it happening.  

             Kitty looked at Rogue, full of concern yeah, "Yeah…right…"


	6. Chapter 6: Has to be Love

Chapter 6: Has to be Love

             That night grew warmer, incredibly.  And tragedy struck when the heating kicked itself on and refused to turn off once again, with the inside of the Mansion uncomfortably hot, everyone retired outside to the back gardens for dinner – it being a barbecue. 

             Rogue shaded herself under a tree from the last remnants of the blazing sunlight, taking tiny bites of a hotdog, watching everyone else – who were mostly sitting in a group – laughing and joking around.  She'd felt like isolating herself from them, at least for now.  She had things on her mind, and needed time alone to think of them.

             "Hey.  What is this?  Practice?" Jared appeared from behind the tree, he leaned against the trunk, gesturing to the hotdog she was eating.

             "What are you talking about?"

             "You, with a sausage in your mouth, I'm sure your boyfriend would enjoy watching this, maybe I should take a digital photo and email it to him," Jared grinned.

             Rogue stuck her tongue out at Jared – complete with a pile of food still lingering on it.

             "Ugh, you're disgusting," Jared sat nearby, still keeping his distance.  

             "How are you settling in?" Rogue asked, "How long you been here now, five days?" she asked. 

             "Yeah," Jared shrugged, "I don't know, I'm settling in alright, I guess," he toyed with a thick silver chain on his wrist absently, "I guess I'm settling in a lot better than I figured I would, I didn't think I'd really fit in amongst a lot of other mutants, especially ones more experienced in their powers…but then I realised you – you've been here for a while, yeah? – and you still screw up occasionally, which makes me think even those who've been here longer than me aren't perfect…"

             Rogue smirked, "you still have a lot to catch up on," she pointed out, she took a small bite of her hotdog, eating it now sideways just to make sure Jared couldn't come up with anymore remarks about the way she ate sausage.

             "How long have you been here, anyway, Rogue?" Jared queried, he had a can of soda, and he took a sip of it, and then placed it down on a flat space of grass.

             "I haven't kept track, really, to be honest," Rogue shrugged, "Two years, maybe…I was fifteen when I first came here, I'm almost seventeen now," she admitted.  

             "When is your birthday?" Jared asked.

             "Next month," Rogue shrugged, "hardly anyone knows that, except maybe Kitty, and the instructors," she admitted.

             "Why so secretive?" Jared's green eyes twinkled in the sunlight which was slowly ebbing away with the ascending evening.

             Rogue shrugged, "No one ever seemed interested, really," she tucked her hair behind her ear, keeping her eyes on him.

             "And your name?"

             "I…uhm…"

             "I mean I was interested in your name when I first got here, and you wouldn't tell me," Jared reminded.

             Rogue smiled weakly, "I know…only my closest friends know it…Kitty, and Remy…maybe some of the instructors.  But, my name…never mattered, its just a name…and besides, the only one who ever uses my name is Remy," Rogue shooed a fly away, "and even then, its rare."

             "He calls you Rogue, too?"

             "No, he calls me Chere."

             "Cher?  As in the Cher who sung that song 'Believe' or whatever?" Jared toyed with his lip ring absently.

             "No.  Chere, C-H-E-R-E," she spelt it out for him, "In French, it means dear."

             "And you let him call you that?" Jared laughed a little.

             "It's kind of sweet.  Sometimes he calls me his 'Cherie Amour'."

             "Stevie Wonder fan?" Jared asked.

             "Thank god not," Rogue made a face, "Monsieur LeBeau has very general tastes in music, I mean he likes some decent bands, but he does listen to some of the ones I haven't even heard of…the Stereophonics for instance…who the fuck are they?  And then this other band…Travis…never heard of them either, but he likes them.  He likes Jazz too, unfortunately," Rogue made a face.

             "Stereophonics are a Welsh band, and Travis are Scottish," Jared responded, "They're big in the United Kingdom."

             "I guess you'd know," Rogue responded, "do you miss it there?"

             "Yes," Jared made a face, "Don't get me wrong, I like America, but…jesus, the food here sucks, I can't buy cigarettes legally here – and I've been smokin' since I was sixteen…I NEED my nicotine."

             Rogue rolled her eyes, "Jesus, another smoker.  You and Remy are gonna die of lung cancer."

             "Probably," Jared didn't seem to care.  
             "Remy always says he's going to die as an X-Man anyway, so why not enjoy his vices while he can," Rogue smirked.  "Just another excuse for him to smoke.  I've been begging him to quit for a year."

             Jared smirked in a cheeky way, pushing his tongue against his cheek for a moment, "wow.  If you were my woman, I'd have quit a long time ago," he responded.  "If you were mines…I would have done anything you'd asked."

             Rogue looked at him, and realised his eyes were right at hers, she chewed her lip, the comment, while sweet as it was, hinted at more than him having more than just a general interest in her.  She felt her cheeks grow hot with pleasure, and at the same time embarrassment.  She asked herself if it was actually possible that Jared was indeed making a pass at her.

             "Y'know…it strikes me odd that you're with Remy," Jared said, "you don't seem to have much in common, I mean, you're…a goth…like me, with a little bit of attitude and a very strong sense of self, and he's a bad ass pretty boy, with secrets it seems like…"

             Rogue looked at Jared, "me and Remy got much more in common than anyone realises," she finished her hotdog, "we might have different agendas…even different styles, and even a tiny bit of an age difference…but we've been through a lot of shit…he's the only one who truly understands what life is like for me," Rogue looked down at the grass.

             "What do you mean?"

             "I was adopted from a young age, and so was he…" Rogue admitted, "we both had a pretty shitty run of it for a while – still do occasionally.  We've both been used for our powers and abilities, betrayed by people we thought we could trust," Rogue rested her chin on her knees, "and…since we've been thrown into living together in this mansion, we've been through so much together that it's impossible not to love each other after everything that's happened," Rogue admitted.

             Jared looked at her, "have…you always felt that way about him?"

             "No," Rogue looked at him, "I mean…I was attracted to him, what girl wouldn't be, like you said, he's a pretty boy…" Rogue reached down to the ground and plucked some grass out of the earth absently, "I actually hated him at first."

             Jared laughed, "You hated him?"

             Rogue smirked, "Yeah, I know, hard to believe isn't it?" she kept picking at the grass, she knew if she kept talking about Remy she would be reminded of how much she loved him, and how much she couldn't let herself be flattered that Jared seemed interested in her, "I hated him with a passion…he would do the most annoying things, follow me around, and keep making suggestions, a couple of times I even slapped him, or punched him, didn't really shut him up though," Rogue thought back fondly, "but…he grew on me…"

             "When did you realise you liked him?" Jared asked casually.

             Rogue chewed the inside of her cheek, "My…My sixteenth birthday, I guess…I got forced into going out for dinner with him – and it was what you would call a date, although I didn't want it to be, technically I'd never been on a date before…hadn't even had a boyfriend before, because of my powers…but anyway.   Remy took me out for dinner…later asked me to dance…and we were dancing," she looked into space, "and then I just…I don't know, it came over me, the music, the way he was holding onto me…and then we looked at each other, and I don't know…it was electric, like there was this charge going on between us…and I knew then.  But it wasn't until he kissed me one morning, that I knew he felt the same…"

             Jared smirked, "and you've been together ever since?"

             "No," Rogue stood up, "we've had ups and downs, been off and on, hot and cold," she sighed, "But its on for good now…its taken me so long to get this far with Remy," she looked at Jared, "I don't think I could let anyone change that," she looked at him.  "I don't want to ever let go of him again…"

             Jared looked away, his expression sullen, "I guess you need to hold onto a good thing, huh?" he asked.

             Rogue smiled a little, "Yeah.  Exactly."

             Jared looked back at her, his eyes finding hers, "how do you know its love, though, Rogue?" he asked of her, his voice had a strange emotional quiver.

             "When there are days you feel like you'd die for that person…and there comes a day you've tried to, you know it has to be love," Rogue looked to the ground, "I know it is.  Its love," she looked away from Jared, and without another word, she left him sitting under the tree on his own, and leaving herself feeling strangely melancholy.

(The End, or is it…?? Keep an eye out)


End file.
